


Let Me Be Your Wings

by Peterpanslostgirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ereri Secret Santa 2014, Fluff, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterpanslostgirl/pseuds/Peterpanslostgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eren thinks he can fly. (Prompt: wings/reincarnation/high school AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musicandgenius.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Musicandgenius.tumblr.com).



> This is my (apparently very short, I had no idea, I typed it on my phone) Ereri Secret Santa gift! Happy holidays!

Eren thinks he has wings. A couple months back, he told Levi he wanted to fly and bought a pogo stick. This ended in two trips to the hospital and a trip to Lowe's to buy Levi's neighbor a new garden gnome. The pogo stick didn't work out, so he bought a mini trampoline, not a full size because he was saving up for dates he didn't go on and a college he hadn't applied to. This ended in a concussion and two trips to Lowe's. One to replace Levi's aunt's favorite flower pot and another because he bought the wrong one. After the trampoline came the moon shoes, something Eren saw on a children's infomercial, and then months of pestering Armin to build him a jet-pack, which he never did. The moon shoes were a bust, but surprisingly, they didn't end in any hospital visits or trips to Lowe's. 

It's not until a few days before Christmas, the same day Eren makes another attempt at flying (and fails), that Levi decides that he's had enough of Eren's shit and steps in. He drives over to his best friend's house and politely thanks Eren's step-sister, Mikasa, when she lets him into the house and tells him that her step-brother's upstairs. He takes the stairs two at a time, eager to see Eren's reaction to what he's brought with him. Levi knocks on the familiar poster covered door and waits for an answer.

"Eren? You in there? I've got something for you," Levi calls through the door. He hears a shuffling coming from inside the room and shifts his weight, kicking at the scuffed toe of his black converse and fidgeting with the small sketchbook in his hand. When Eren finally opens his bedroom door, he looks like a hot mess. His hair is sticking up in every direction possible, his aqua eyes are red and puffy from lack of sleep and crying, and he's dressed in just his dark green boxers and a white t-shirt. 

"Jaeger, you look fucking awful. Really, you look like shit. Luckily, I've got just the thing to cheer you up," Levi voices softly. He gently prods Eren towards the bed in the corner of the room and shuts the door behind him. When he turns back around, Eren is laying in fetal position, facing Levi, but his eyes are fixed on nothing in particular, just aimlessly flitting around his bedroom, landing on a random poster every once in a while. Levi sighs at the high school senior and pads over to him, sitting in front of him with his back against Eren's stomach. He clears his throat before speaking. 

"So, you know, my nineteenth birthday is in five days...and I know getting me a present stresses you out every year, so I took the liberty of getting us both something. Since you turned eighteen in March, I've been thinking about this for a couple months, and... this is kind of a Christmas present to you, too, okay?" Levi pokes Eren's abdomen with his middle finger before taking his little black sketchbook and shakily opening it. He flips to the desired page and gives Eren a small, nervous smile before showing him the drawing and continuing with his ramble. 

"I know how badly you've wanted wings and I figured since we both know you can't actually have wings, this would be the next best thing. Or maybe I was wrong and I'm just being stup-"

Eren cut Levi off with his lips, pulling the shorter man down close to him by his jacket collar. Levi's body presses flush against Eren's and he cards his fingers through his best friend's hair. They only pull apart when the sketchbook tumbles to the floor, creating a small clatter in the otherwise silent room. Levi pulls back from Eren slightly and rests his head against his shoulder. Quietly, he asks Eren what he's thinking and his response shocks him. 

"I'm thinking two things. One; we're getting matching tattoos. Two; I love you," Eren whispers into Levi's hair, earning another gentle kiss from the shorter male. The sketchbook laying on the floor, still open, reveals a drawing of two overlapping wings with writing alongside each wing saying "let me be your wings/ and you shall never fall".


End file.
